<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not ogling ever again by Bl4ckHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035913">Not ogling ever again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter'>Bl4ckHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Fic, Lesson, Not for fans of Andrew Wells, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot story. Crack fic. The Scoobies and Team Angel come up with a plan to make Andrew NEVER ogle them again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel/Cordelia Chase, Spike/Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce/Winifred "Fred" Burkle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not ogling ever again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I remembered this from 2 Broke Girls (pity that while that sitcom was good, the stereotypes, innuendos and the constant digs at rather sensitive social themes like racism, class difference etc. were getting more and more insensitive).</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A miniature drone with a camera was flying around the hall, making Buffy, Willow, Tara, Faith, Xander, Dawn, Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, Spike and Anya confused.</p><p>"What's with the drone?" Buffy asked.</p><p>"I found it in Andrew's room. I'm sure the creep's using it to ogle on us. At least that thing doesn't have audio and I took a peek into his bedroom through the keyhole, he's watching us right now." Fred said, showing them the remote control in her hand as everyone clenched their fists.</p><p>"I swear, I'm gonna squeeze his balls, then cut them off, then shove them down his throat." Angel said.</p><p>"Get in line. I want to test new ways to inflict pain on him." Wesley said, reaching for his knife.</p><p>"Not before I beat the crap out of him too." Gunn said, looking around for something he could use as a weapon.</p><p>"No, no, no, no, no, I have a much better idea. We have to do something that will make Andrew never, <em>ever</em>, want to ogle us again. Something that's gonna traumatize the hell out of him." Cordelia said with a smirk.</p><p>"Oh, but what?" Faith asked.</p><p>"I think I know." Spike smirked before turning to Willow and Tara. "Do you know illusion spells? Glamours?"</p>
<hr/><p>Andrew kept watching until, much to his shock, on the screen appeared skinless Warren and Amy, who was in her underwear, lying on bed.</p>
<hr/><p>"AAAAAAGH! My eyes! Aaaagh!"</p><p>Andrew ran out from his bedroom, with his eyes covered and screaming, clearly traumatized before he fell over the railing of the balcony and hit the ground, knocked out, groaning as everyone laughed at his misery, holding themselves by their stomachs.</p><p>"That was brilliant!" Angel high-fived with Spike of all people.</p><p>"That'll teach him never to spy on us again." Buffy said, all of them sharing a satisfied smirk.</p><p>"As sick as the idea is with Amy and Warren, Andrew's reaction was worth it." Willow said vindictively.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Skinless Warren and Amy, yeah, I know I'm sick, but I have no love for either Warren or Amy and Andrew is just a creepy little weasel who needs a lesson. That should teach the idiot not to ogle people.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.</p><p>With regards</p><p>Bl4ckHunter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>